


Eleven

by Sara_Kain



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, OCD, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У него эпизод, когда он впервые целует Кента, поэтому они делают это одиннадцать раз. Теперь все их первые разы должны быть равны одиннадцати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192665) by [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe). 



Нет определенного числа, вокруг которого зациклены… проблемы… Чандлера, он это знает. Ему не нужно делать вещи кратное трем, десяти или сотне количеству раз. Но если он в специфичном состоянии и совершает повторяющиеся движения, ему необходимо продолжать эти движения, пока что-либо не нарушит цикл. Он знает, что его мозг работает так, но знать не значит суметь предотвратить подобные эпизоды.

У него эпизод, когда он впервые целует Кента, поэтому они делают это одиннадцать раз. Теперь все их первые разы равны одиннадцати. А иногда и не первые разы — вещи, которыми они уже занимались, но по какой бы то ни было причине регистрирующиеся в его мозгу новыми из-за различных обстоятельств. В зависимости от дня, от того, насколько он был напряженным, бывает, что все между ними равно одиннадцати. Хоть он и пытался это объяснить, Кент в этом не нуждался. Он просто принял это, так же, как все, что являлось Джозефом Чандлером.

— Заходи, — говорит Кент, открывая дверь.

Его соседи, как и обещали, ушли на ночь, и Чандлер может сказать, что Эмерсон приложил усилия, чтобы вычистить квартиру. Он не знает, как это место выглядит обычно, в основном они проводят время у него, но в воздухе он чует как минимум три чистящих средства. Приятный запах.

— Принести тебе выпить?

— Я… давай, — говорит он, чувствуя, что это то, что нужно сказать. Ему кажется, что Кент специально закупился на этот вечер, хоть они и решили поужинать в ресторане. Словно Кент готовился и продумал вечер до конца, но не для себя, ради Чандлера.

— Есть светлое пиво, вино и… вода?

Скорее всего, он купил вино для этого случая; вино — это не та вещь, что регулярно покупалась в доме у Эмерсона. Или же Чандлер не знал его достаточно: их отношения были относительно недавними. Они могли еще многое узнать друг о друге.

— Вино, спасибо, — отвечает он. — Ему нужно подышать?

— Это белое вино, — говорит Кент, ведя Чандлера в предположительно кухню. — Моя соседка посоветовала. — Чандлер был прав. Вино купили для сегодняшнего вечера.

— Уверен, оно вкусное, — говорит он, осматриваясь, пока Кент достает бокалы. Кухня чистая, организована в разнобой, но это ожидаемо, ведь ею пользуются несколько человек, и все с разной посудой.

Он целует Кента у холодильника. Его спина прижата к дверце, и магнит, что держал номер ресторанчика с доставкой, летит вниз. После Кент неуверенно смотрит на него, думая, готовиться ли к продолжению. Они впервые целуются в квартире Кента, поэтому Джо целует его еще раз. А затем еще и еще. Всего одиннадцать раз.

После он смотрит на Кента, внимательно смотрит и знает, что все в порядке. Оба они понимают, что так все и будет происходить сегодня ночью.

— Вино, — говорит мягко Кент, и Чандлер отступает на пару шагов, позволяя разлить напиток по бокалам. Оно вкусное, сухое. Возможно, представлять соседей Кента хулиганами-подростками, потому что они моложе него, было немного нечестно с его стороны. Ведь Эмерсон не такой.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, делая глотки не торопясь, пока Кент просто держит бокал в руке, пытаясь привести в порядок посуду там, где, в общем-то, нечего прибирать. — Ты нервничаешь?

— Пытаюсь тебя впечатлить, — признается он, смущенно оглядываясь и даря Чандлеру досадную улыбку. — Работает?

— Ты давно меня впечатлил, — говорит Джозеф. — Но мне интереснее узнать, насколько меня впечатлит твоя спальня.

Кент кивает и ставит бокал на стол. Он едва прикоснулся к вину губами, но даже так Чандлер уверен — он успел попробовать вино, и оно ему понравилось. Свой бокал он несет с собой, пока Кент ведет его вверх по лестнице, к первой двери справа.

— Вот она, — говорит он.

Комната чище кухни и без налета других людей, со знаками проживания лишь Кента. Все прибрано и организовано, скорее всего, в манере Кента, но с большим количеством приложенных усилий. Ему немного стыдно за то, что Эмерсону приходится так стараться, но ему приятно, что Кенту не плевать.

Он ставит бокал на комод. Чандлер немного возбужден. Они уже занимались сексом. Для них это не ново, и оба они не были краснеющими девственниками, не знающими, как и что делать и куда себя девать. Хотя в каком-то смысле это в новинку, но ведь они оба взрослые мужчины. Кент, возможно, и нервничает, но лишь потому, что они впервые у него дома. Чандлер тоже немного взволнован. А если ему что-то понадобится, чего нет в доме Эмерсона или у Джозефа с собой? Но ведь работа в полиции научила его справляться с трудностями и неожиданностями, да и Кент, кажется, основательно подготовился.

Чандлер снимает свой галстук, а затем и галстук Кента. Затем черед пуговиц: шесть своих и пять на рубашке Эмерсона. Он застывает над шестой, но Кент просто расстегивает ее сам, словно не зная, над чем боролся Джозеф, или зная и понимая. С большинством людей Джозеф предпочел бы первое, с Эмерсоном наоборот.

С Кентом Чандлер думает в долгосрочной перспективе. Нет больше мечтаний о браке и семье, он думает о чем-то новом и другом, но более подходящем ему. Ему не нужно быть обычным для кого-то. Ему нужен такой же, как и он, экстраординарный партнер.

— Мне нужно раздеться, прежде чем мы пойдем в кровать, — говорит он.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Кент, снимая рубашку с плеч Чандлера и вешая ее. — Хотя я надеялся, что закончим мы на кровати запыхавшейся массой, а не как старая женатая пара. — Чандлер был согласен. — Позволь мне раздеть тебя.

— Я могу са…

— Я хочу, — прерывает его Кент. — Я этого хочу.

Он не станет спорить. Это не кажется обязательством и уж точно не портит настрой. Кент встает на колени и аккуратно снимает вещи с Чандлера. Это очень эротично. Особенно, когда он позволяет себе зарыться пальцами в черные вьющиеся пряди.

— Хорошо, кровать, — говорит Кент, закончив с Чандлером и своими вещами, вставая и хватая Джо за руки, таща его к кровати. Они падают на кровать со спутанными конечностями. Они раздеты, кровать заправлена чистыми простынями, что мягко приятно касаются кожи. — Все в порядке?

— Тебе не обязательно спрашивать на каждом шагу, — настаивает инспектор, и, чтобы доказать сказанное, он толкает Эмерсона на спину, жадно целуя его в губы. Снова и снова. Он считает в уме и надеется, что Кент этого не делает.

— Я перестану, — говорит он с немного затуманенным взглядом.

— Я скажу, если меня что-то будет беспокоить, — обещает Джо. Все в порядке, они достигли того уровня отношений, когда он спокойно мог говорить о волнующих его вещах. Тех вещах, за которые с Эмерсоном не было стыдно.

— Идет, — говорит Кент, подставляя горло под жаркие поцелуи.

Чандлер спускается губами ниже, облизывая языком набухший сосок, и, ведомый импульсом, позволяет себе сделать это еще десять раз. Затем ласкает другой одиннадцать раз. Кент томно вздыхает, и Джо рад, что ему приятно.

— Ты мог бы… еще раз, если хочешь, — мурлычет Эмерсон, заставляя Джо улыбнуться ему в горло. Тот поступает именно так, считая в уме, раз его язык слишком занят. Он знает, что соски у Эмерсона очень чувствительны. Обычно он ласкает их пальцами, перекатывая набухшие соски между пальцев, пощипывая их, пока его губы заняты горлом Кента. Не просто так детектив-констебль теперь ходит на работу в рубашках с высоко застегнутым воротом.

Он оставляет одиннадцать маленьких укусов на плечах и спине Эмерсона, которые, он уверен, сойдут до того, как их кто-нибудь увидит. Возможно, в следующую пару дней. Он немного зациклился на числе и, возможно, был немного резок и грубоват с укусами, но Эмерсон не жалуется.

Кент немного крутит бедрами для него, когда он отстраняется, и Чандлер роняет смачный шлепок на самую мясистую часть ягодицы, оставляя яркий красный след. Кент застывает и громко стонет, Джозеф вторит ему на волне накатившего возбуждения.

— Это было…? — спрашивает он, поднимая руку для еще одного шлепка.

— Еще, — просит Кент, тяжело дыша и выпячивая зад сильнее. — О боже, пожалуйста, еще.

Чандлер совсем не расстроен подобному открытию. Он уделяет особое внимание тому, чтоб обе половинки стали розовыми. Кент под ним тяжело дышит и гортанно стонет после каждого шлепка. Одиннадцать не четное число, зато двадцать два — четное.

— Я хочу… — говорит Джо, но даже после такой прелюдии и всего того времени, что пара провела в интимной обстановке, ему все еще не удается говорить о сексе свободно. Много легче заниматься сексом, чем говорить о нем.

— Хочешь меня трахнуть? — выдыхает Кент. Для него это не сложно, у него была другая жизнь, другое воспитание и окружение. Он, должно быть, свободно говорит о сексе с его соседями и друзьями… хотя он скорее всего не говорит, но слушает.

— Хочу, — признается Джо, и Эмерсон кивает, снова поднимаясь на четвереньки и показывая мужчине рукой, где у него лежат все принадлежности. Точнее стоят, выставленные аккуратно в ряд. — Видимо, это значит да, — улыбается Джо.

— Ответ на этот вопрос всегда будет «да», — отвечает Кент. — Думаю, ты сам прекрасно знаешь. Или мне стоит попытаться самому задать этот вопрос?

— Ответ на этот вопрос когда-нибудь будет «да», — говорит Чандлер, и Кент, кажется, более чем доволен, услышать такой ответ.

Они не всегда занимаются сексом с проникновением. Чандлер не строит догадок и не отвечает на вопросы, что адресованы другим. Есть еще огромное количество вещей, что им нужно узнать, обсудить и согласовать. Но он видит, что Кент не просто согласен быть снизу. Он этого жаждет.

Раньше они занимались сексом на кровати Джозефа, с кучей полотенец и Эмерсоном, лежащим на спине. Он собирался делать все как раньше, но Эмерсон выглядит так привлекательно: его руки вытянуты над головой, спина изогнута, а задница задрана высоко вверх. Если бы его беспокоила поза, думает Чандлер, он бы уже давно сказал.

Он проникает в податливое тело одним пальцем одиннадцать раз, а затем столько же раз двумя, считая вслух. Кент считает с ним, и в его голосе слышно улыбку, даже когда он томно вздыхает и стонет. И только потому, что Кенту, кажется, очень приятно, Чандлер растягивает его тремя пальцами. Еще одиннадцать раз.

— Если ты хочешь продолжить, самое время начать, — говорит Кент сбитым дыханием. Чандлер его таким еще не слышал. Оба они любят контроль, но то, что Кент сейчас был на грани, вызывало в Джо то, чего он еще никогда не испытывал.

Он совершенно аккуратно надевает презерватив, не торопясь, не смотря на Кента, жаждущего и сжимающего пальцами одеяло. Толкаясь в Кента, он понимает, что это очередной, своего рода «первый раз». Он медленно входит в Эмерсона, немного меняя ритм, надеясь, что все не так очевидно, как с поцелуями и предыдущими ласками. Он понимает, что Кент знает, он рад, что Кент относится к этому с пониманием. Но иногда Чандлеру хочется, чтобы была в их отношениях некоторая спонтанность.

— Один, — говорит Эмерсон, пока Чандлер входит в него полностью, оставляя одиннадцать маленьких поцелуев.

— Хм?

— Давай же, — просит он, насаживаясь глубже на член Джо. — Один. Давай еще. Пожалуйста. Я близко.

Чандлер делает, как было сказано, толкаясь немного сильнее и быстрее. Кент толкается ему навстречу, запуская руку под себя. И этим бы следовало заняться Чандлеру, но все его силы уходят на то, чтобы стоять прямо и толкаться внутрь Кента. Они едва смогут пошевелиться, когда закончат, и Чандлер еще никогда не был так возбужден, думая о подобном.

Кент извивается под ним, он пытается заглушить свои вздохи и стоны подушкой, цепляется за одеяло и изголовье кровати свободной рукой, но все равно издает эти сладкие звуки на каждом толчке, вбирая в себя всего Джо.

Он трахает его быстро и глубоко, немного сбиваясь, когда Эмерсон сжимается на его члене, кончая, но, все еще толкаясь вперед шесть раз, пока Кент стонет и дрожит под ним. Шесть раз, хотя должно быть пять. Боже, он слишком возбужден, и ритм был такой быстрый.

— Двенадцать, — шепчет он второй раз почти с ужасом. Двенадцать значит один, и Джо не может отделаться от импульса повторить толчки десять раз.

— Я не могу, — говорит Эмерсон не в силах восстановить дыхание. — Я… — он полностью выжат, едва держится на ногах в своей послеоргазменной неге. И Чандлеру бы стоило подождать, но он не в силах успокоить свой разум.

— Пожалуйста, — молит он, все его тело дрожит.

— Я… — выдыхает Кент снова и снова. — Я… — Чандлер понимает и, едва сдерживаясь, вытаскивает член, думая, что делать, чем заменить. Может, рукой или бедрами Эмерсона. — Я… да. Сделай это.

Чандлер незамедлительно входит внутрь и толкается еще десять раз. Он кончает на седьмом, но он должен закончить, ему это необходимо. Он падает на Эмерсона после, оба не в силах сдвинуться с места.

— Прости, — шепчет он.

— Это было очень горячо, — шепчет в ответ Эмерсон.

— Ты уве…?

— Уверен.

— Ты же не говоришь это, просто…

— Я абсолютно точно не говорю это «просто».

Джо вытаскивает свой член аккуратно, потому что оба они слишком чувствительны сейчас. Он старается не смотреть Кенту в глаза, избавляясь от презерватива, вытираясь салфетками и вытирая Эмерсона. Он пытается расправить под ними одеяло второй раз, когда Кент говорит:

— Стой, — он перекатывается на бок и переплетает их пальцы. — Ложись. Посмотри на меня. — Чандлер делает, как было сказано. — Это было чертовски горячо. У меня почти снова встал.

Джозеф позволяет взгляду скользнуть вниз, чтобы убедиться, и правда, член Эмерсона немного больше, чем в обычном своем состоянии.

— Я сказал да, — добавляет он.

— Ненавижу то, что со мной непросто.

— А я нет, — говорит Кент. — Ты нужен мне таким, какой ты есть. Со мной не легче.

— Это неправда, — говорит Чандлер, — ты можешь быть с кем захочешь.

— Это ведь я был без ума от тебя, помнишь? — говорит Кент. — Я знал, на что иду. Это было горячо. Мне понравилось. Замолкни, — а затем просто целует Джо. Один раз. — Ты можешь остаться?

Не «хочешь», а «можешь» и Чандлер знает, что Кент спрашивает не из-за их плотного графика.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает мужчина. — Но я хочу попробовать.

— Разбуди, если тебе нужно будет уйти, хорошо? — говорит Эмерсон. — Я не против, просто хотелось бы знать.

И эту просьбу Чандлер может выполнить. Он поднимает Кента с кровати, расправляя ее, чтобы лечь под одеяло. Кент не делает никаких комментариев и даже не выдает сигналов о том, что это странно, улыбаясь и взбираясь под одеяло к Джо. Чандлер ставит будильник, затем целует лицо Кента одиннадцать раз и наконец позволяет себе уснуть.


End file.
